ONE SHOT FELICIDAD COMPARTIDA
by PrincesaLirio4
Summary: Sanae y Milk, se hicieron amigas atraves de un portal de internet y gracias a esa amistad ambas se dieron consejos para poder conquistar a sus supuestos amores imposibles, pero de ello ya paso un año, ahora ellas estan de aniversario con sus novios y por casualidades del destino un encuentro presencial entre ellas se da en una fecha especial y ambas deciden compartir su felicidad.


**ONE SHOT GOCHI Y TSUBY - SANY POR SAN VALENTIN**

"**FELICIDAD COMPARTIDA"**

**(Continuación del one shot crossover: "Consejos del Corazón" y que será parte de la futura historia titulada: "Un pretexto para el amor")**

Una hermosa jovencita castaña se encontraba acostada en su cama mirando un álbum de fotos, específicamente una en especial. En ella, la jovencita salía con el rostro lleno de alegría junto a un apuesto joven de cabello negro que llevaba una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

Tsubasa, no puedo creer que ya estemos por cumplir un año desde que decidimos empezar con nuestro noviazgo, pensaba la hermosa jovencita, tras algunos suspiros mientras miraba la foto de su novio, al tiempo que el sonido de un celular interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Ring ring ring

La castaña dirigió su mirada al celular y al ver el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba, tomo su celular inmediatamente.

¡Tsubasa mi amor¡ dijo la castaña mientras sus ojitos cobraban un brillo especial.

Sany hermosa llamaba para…, escuchaba la castaña mientras su rostro se iluminaba de alegría.

**En tanto:**

En otra ciudad, un par de bellos jovencitos pelinegros, que vestían unos gi de entrenamiento color naranja, para ser específicos una chica y un chico, libraban un arduo combate sobre una plataforma, bajo la mirada de su maestro y demás personas presentes.

Ríndete princesa, decía un apuesto joven de cabello alborotado mientras envolvía en sus brazos el cuerpo de su novia.

No, claro que no, respondió una agitada pelinegra mientras forcejeaba en los brazos de su novio.

Princesa no quiero lastimarte, decía el apuesto joven en tono de súplica.

Estás insinuando que soy una débil, Gokú, respondió la pelinegra fingiendo molestia a pesar de su dulce voz.

No, claro que no princesa, tú eres muy fuerte, pero bien sabes que no más que yo, por eso te pido que te rindas amor, no quiero lastimarte, además recuerda que tenemos una reservación para las 8 de la noche, y si no acabamos de una vez, no nos dará el tiempo para festejar nuestro primer año juntos, decía Gokú con dulzura.

Es verdad, tenemos que ir a…, respondía la pelinegra con una linda sonrisa que la hacía ver a un más bella.

**Shisuoka:**

A Tokio, decía una hermosa castaña con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

Si, a Tokio, ya hice la reservación en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, es nuestro primer año juntos, de los muchos que aún nos faltaran festejar, pero al ser el primer año quiero que lo celebremos en el mejor restaurante del país, escuchaba la castaña.

Tsuby, pero eso debe ser muy costoso, dijo la castaña con preocupación.

No importa amor, tú mereces ello y más, eres extraordinaria, tan comprensiva conmigo, siempre me estás apoyando, como una vez me dijiste el amor no muere si se sabe cultivar, tú me has enseñado ello Sany, por ello cada día te amo más,….., escuchaba la castaña.

Eso es porque te amo, yo también te amo, dijo Sanae con voz entrecortada de la emoción que la embargaba.

Hermosa, ¿no estarás llorando?, escucho la castaña.

No, no, claro que no, mejor dime, ¿para qué hora apartaste la mesa?, dijo la castaña mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos con una de las palmas de su mano.

Para las 8 de la noche amor, escucho la castaña.

Entonces tengo muy poco tiempo para buscar mi vestido, para arreglarme,…., decía emocionada Sanae.

Tú no necesitas arreglarte, eres hermosa, escucho la castaña.

Tú también además nunca imagine que fueras un adulador, respondió Sanae.

**Horas después: **

En una pequeña estación, un par de pelinegros que estaban vestidos elegantemente y se encontraban tomados de la mano, abordaban uno de los vagones de un tren.

¿Ya te he dicho que pareces una princesa?, dijo un joven de cabello alborotado dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a su novia en el momento que ambos ocuparon sus lugares en el vagón.

Si, respondió la bella pelinegra haciendo una pausa para decir: Y tú pareces un príncipe vestido así de elegante.

La verdad la corbata y el saco me incomodan, pero al ser nuestro primer aniversario, creo que este sacrificio vale la pena, además al lugar donde iremos solo se entra con ropa formal y lo que menos quiero es que no me dejen entrar por ir con mi gi de entrenamiento, ya vez que me encanta vestir con el, respondió Gokú sonriendo.

Si, lo sé, y no vayas a creer que yo me siento cómoda así, decía la pelinegra mirando su vestido, para luego continuar diciendo con una bella sonrisa plasmada en sus labios: Pero como bien dices, ese lugar exige un vestuario así.

Si, es cierto amor, dijo Gokú abrazándola.

¿A dónde la abra llevado?, dijo de repente la pelinegra.

¿A quién te refieres?, respondió Gokú mirando intrigado a su bella novia.

A Sanae, mi amiga, ella y su novio hoy día también están de aniversario, ellos al igual que nosotros hoy cumplen un año de novios, dijo Milk con una dulce sonrisa.

¿Sanae es tú amiga virtual, verdad?, pregunto Gokú.

Si, ella, dijo Milk.

No puedo creer que lleven un año de amistad virtual y hasta ahora no hayan podido verse personalmente, yo pensé que ya se conocían, decía Gokú sonriendo mientras miraba con dulzura a su novia.

Pues no, no nos conocemos personalmente solo por video llamada, ya sabes por las clases, los torneos estudiantiles, se nos hizo imposible conocernos personalmente pues no es lo mismo verse en una pantalla que estar frente a frente, pero estoy segura que este año, ya que ambas terminamos la preparatoria nos haremos un espacio para que se de ese encuentro, es más sería una gran oportunidad para que tú y Tsubasa se conocieran, tienen tanto en común a pesar de no practicar el mismo deporte, respondió Milk con dulzura mientras su novio sonreía.

**Shisuoka:**

Un par de jóvenes vestidos elegantemente iban a bordo de un bus platicando entre ellos.

Vaya, y yo que pensé que ya se habían conocido personalmente en todo este tiempo, decía Tsubasa mientras abrazaba a su novia que iba sentada junto a él.

Pues no, no se ha dado la oportunidad, pero si tenemos planes para conocernos personalmente pero no solo nosotras sino también nuestros novios, respondió Sanae con una amplia sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

Pues esa idea me gusta, dijo Tsubasa haciendo una pausa para decir: Me da curiosidad por escuchar de sus propios labios, que tan apasionado es Gokú por el deporte que realiza.

Es como tú, ya te lo dije alguna vez, un obsesivo por las artes marciales como tú lo eres del fútbol, por ello los consejos que nos dimos mutuamente hace más de un año Milk y yo, dieron resultado, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Sany, ya no soy tan obsesivo y lo sabes, ahora tengo una nueva obsesión, dijo Tsubasa dándole pequeños besos en el rostro a la castaña haciendo una pausa para decir: Y esa obsesión eres tú.

¡Tsubasa¡ respondió sonriendo la castaña.

Esa es la verdad y estoy seguro que a Gokú le pasa lo mismo con tú amiga, de seguro ella ahora debe ser su prioridad, dijo Tsubasa con seguridad.

Si, de hecho, respondió Sanae con dulzura.

**Tiempo después:**

El bus que transportaba a Tsubasa y Sanae se detuvo en un paradero. El par de jóvenes bajaron tomados de la mano y abordaron un taxi mientras uno de ellos miraba su reloj.

Tenemos suficiente tiempo, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, es cierto, pero como te dije por estás fechas siempre hay congestión, por ello siempre es bueno llegar con anticipación, respondió la castaña.

Sany, tú siempre tan precavida, por eso te amo tanto, dijo Tsubasa abrazándola.

**En tanto:**

Un par de jovencitos pelinegros entraban de la mano a un lujoso restaurante.

¿Y cuál es nuestra mesa?, todas se ven llenas, decía Milk mientras miraba el lugar.

Nuestra mesa esta junto a la alberca, respondió Gokú.

¿Junto a la alberca?, dijo Milk intrigada.

Si, junto a la alberca, pensé que sería lindo tener una cena romántica contigo cerca de la alberca, por ello la aparte, respondió Gokú con una cálida sonrisa.

Claro que será lindo, cenar contigo cerca de la alberca, dijo Milk con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero no llores princesa, decía Gokú mirando con ternura a la pelinegra, mientras esta se limpiaba con las palmas de sus manos las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Es que lloro de felicidad, nunca imagine tener una cena así de linda, respondió Milk mientras el joven de cabello alborotado bajaba sus manos para ser él quien con sus propias manos limpie las lágrimas de su amada.

¡Te amo Milk¡ dijo Gokú dándole un dulce beso a su amada.

Cof cof cof

Jóvenes, ¡por favor¡ avancen, necesitamos ubicar nuestra mesa, dijo un hombre de sombrero y bigote que estaba junto a una mujer de cabello marrón.

¡Eh¡ si, si, dijeron los sonrojados pelinegros al separarse.

El par de jovencitos, se tomaron de la mano y continuaron su camino.

**Mientras tanto:**

En las afueras del lujoso restaurante un auto se estacionaba. Uno de los jóvenes que iba dentro del auto cancelo al chofer por su servicio, luego de ello bajo primero del auto para ayudar a bajar a su acompañante.

¡Gracias¡ dijo una hermosa castaña.

De nada hermosa, respondió Tsubasa al tiempo que la jovencita se tomaba de su brazo mientras su novio sonreía.

Luego de ello, el par de jovencitos se dirigieron al restaurante.

Tsubasa y Sanae, entraron al lugar, tras recibir una especie de tarjeta caminaron hacia el lugar donde estaba la mesa que habían apartado.

La mesa está junto a la alberca, dijo Tsubasa con dulzura.

¿Junto a la alberca?, respondió la castaña.

Si, la noche esta perfecta para nuestra cena romántica, dijo Tsubasa al llegar con su amada al lugar donde estaba su mesa.

Es cierto, respondió Sanae mirando el bello cielo cubierto de estrellas.

Vamos a nuestra mesa, dijo Tsubasa tomando la mano de su amada que solo asintió.

Tsubasa y Sanae caminaron hacia la mesa que les correspondía, luego de algunos minutos de caminata, el par de jovencitos detuvieron sus pasos junto a una hermosa mesa que llevaba un mantel blanco largo, al centro de ella tenía un corazón a base de pétalos de rosas, una botella de champagne, un par de copas y sus respectivos cubiertos.

¡Es hermosa¡ dijo Sanae sonriendo.

No más que tú respondió, Tsubasa mientras se acercaba a retirar la silla para que su novia se sentara, cuando de repente la parejita que estaba tras de ellos dijeron: ¡Feliz aniversario¡

¿Esa voz?, dijo Sanae al escuchar las voces girando su rostro para ver a las personas que estaban sentados tras de ellos.

¿Qué voz hermosa?, pregunto Tsubasa mientras dirigía su mirada al lugar donde estaban, un par de jovencitos pelinegros sonriendo tras entregarse unos presentes.

¡Milk¡ dijo de repente la castaña.

¿Milk?, dijo Tsubasa posando sus ojos en la chica que miraba su novia.

¡Sanae¡ dijo de repente la pelinegra poniéndose de pie, ante la mirada de su novio.

¿Sanae?, dijo Gokú intrigado poniéndose de pie para dirigir su mirada al lugar donde miraba su novia.

Si eres tú, dijeron el par de bellas jovencitas mientras se acercaban a darse un efusivo abrazo bajo la mirada de sus respectivos novios que al ver la escena sonrieron.

Tras romper el abrazo, Sanae se acerco a su novio y lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo frente a su amiga.

Ella es Milk, mi amiga, y el su novio Gokú. Milk, él es Tsubasa mi novio, dijo Sanae con una cálida sonrisa, haciendo una pausa para decir: Gusto en conocerte personalmente Gokú.

De igual manera, respondió Gokú asintiendo con la cabeza.

Un gusto, dijo Tsubasa mirando a los pelinegros.

Un gusto, respondieron Gokú y Milk.

¿Qué coincidencia verdad?, dijo Milk sonriendo.

Si, de haber sabido que tú novio pensaba festejar aquí su aniversario contigo, le hubiera dicho a Tsubasa que aparte mesa para cuatro, respondió Sanae con una cálida sonrisa.

Si, es cierto, pero apenas hoy me entere, sino te lo hubiera comentado decía Milk con dulzura.

Lo sé amiga, sino te hubiera contado que aquí celebraríamos nuestro primer año, respondió Sanae con cierta nostalgia en su voz, mientras el par de jóvenes se miraban entre sí como si estuvieran planeando algo.

¿Y si unimos mesas?, dijo de repente Gokú.

Es buena idea, acoto Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Unir mesas?, dijeron el par de jovencitas.

Si, podemos celebrar juntos nuestro aniversario, ¿no?, después de todo gracias a los consejos que ambas se dieron hace más de un año pudieron hacer que este par de cabezas huecas notaran cuanto las amaban, dijo Gokú mirando a Tsubasa.

Si, es cierto, además que esto nos servirá para conocernos más, acoto Tsubasa.

¿Y creen que se pueda unir las mesas?, dijo Milk preocupada.

Yo creo que si, no creo que haya problemas princesa, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Compartamos nuestra felicidad?, dijo Milk emocionada mirando a la castaña.

Por mi no hay inconveniente, respondió Sanae feliz mirando a su novio.

Entonces unamos mesas, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si, dijeron los jovencitos.

El grupo de jovencitos empezaron a unir las mesas que estaban decoradas igual, la única diferencia era que la mesa en la que habían estado Gokú y Milk tenía velas.

¡Disculpen¡ ¿qué hacen?, dijo un mesero al ver a los jovencitos acomodando las mesas.

Queremos tener una cena compartida, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Si, queremos compartir nuestra felicidad, acotó Milk.

¿No hay problema en que hayamos unido las mesas, verdad?, pregunto Tsubasa con cierta preocupación en su voz.

No, claro que no, pero déjenmelo a mí, es mi trabajo, yo la acomodo, respondió el mesero con amabilidad, mientras los jovencitos asentían.

Luego de algunos minutos las dos parejas tomaron asiento en la mesa que había acomodado el mozo.

Quedo más linda, dijeron Sanae y Milk a la vez.

Si, es cierto, respondieron Tsubasa y Gokú mientras las chicas empezaban a platicar entre ellas.

¿Dime porque las velas?, ¿las pediste tú?, ¿o mi mesa se les olvido ponerlas?, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Las pedí yo, un amigo mío dice que ello le da más romanticismo al momento y el pues sabe más de citas que yo, respondió Gokú sonriendo.

Y es cierto, las chicas están encantadas y créeme que no eres el único aquí que desconoce de citas, Sanae al igual que Milk para ti, ha sido mi primera novia y será la única, dijo Tsubasa haciendo una pausa para decir: Yo pedí un par de violinistas, de seguro en unos momentos llegan.

Si, esa también era una de las opciones para generar un ambiente romántico, respondió Gokú haciendo una pausa para decir: Sin duda tenemos muchas cosas en común, pero creo que la más semejante es habernos hecho novios de dos chicas maravillosas y especiales.

Si es cierto, ellas solo viven para nosotros y nosotros debemos corresponder a tanto amor solo teniendo ojos para ellas, dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Así será, yo solo tengo ojos y amor para mi princesita, respondió Gokú suspirando.

Y yo para mi hermosa, acoto Tsubasa también suspirando mientras dirigía su mirada hacia su novia al igual que el joven de cabello alborotado.

Mientras los chicos platicaban el par de bellas jovencitas hacían lo mismo.

Eres más linda en persona, decía Sanae mirando a la pelinegra.

Tú también, dijo Milk sonriendo.

Creo que ya se hicieron amigos, decía Sanae mirando a su novio platicar con el novio de su amigo.

Si, es que tienen tanto en común, respondió la pelinegra sonriendo mientras miraba a su apuesto novio.

Si mucho, sin duda mucho, no solos son apuestos, son talentosos, apasionados por el deporte,….., decía Sanae mientras la pelinegra sonreía al tiempo que miraba a su novio platicar con el novio de su amiga.

Y ese fue el último premio que gane, decía Gokú con orgullo.

Vaya, eres muy talentoso entonces, la verdad yo no se nada de artes marciales, pero se de chicos que en la preparatoria donde estaba lo practicaban e incluso lo siguen practicando, es más alguna vez escuche mencionar tú nombre…, respondía Tsubasa.

Y yo el tuyo, tú eres una leyenda en el mundo de las escuelas, desde que empezaste a practicar futbol y participar en campeonatos estudiantiles no dejas que nadie pueda ganar un torneo, lo sé por Milk, dijo Gokú sonriendo.

Pues estamos iguales, tú no dejas que nadie gane campeonatos de artes marciales, sean libres, estudiantiles,….., yo también lo sé por Sany, acoto Tsubasa.

Tras varios minutos de plática, los jóvenes tomaron unas copas que estaban enana mesa para hacer un brindis.

¡Por nuestra amistad¡ dijo Sanae, levantando su copa.

¡Por que nuestro amor se siga fortaleciendo¡ acoto Tsubasa mirando a su novia mientras levantaba su copa.

¡Porque este sea el inicio de muchos momentos de felicidad compartida y apoyo entre nosotros¡ dijo Milk con dulzura elevando su copa.

¡Por este primer años juntos como pareja y entre amigos y por muchos años más de felicidad¡ acoto Gokú topando su copa con la de su amada mientras Tsubasa topaba su copa con la de Sanae.

Tras el brindis respectivo los cuatro jovencitos degustaron de una deliciosa cena, alumbrada por las tenues luces de las velas y las estrellas que había en el cielo, en un determinado momento un par de hombres con violines en la mano se acercaron a la mesa y empezaron a tocar unas melodías tan sublimes que hacía que los cuatro jovencitos se sintieran en el mismo cielo. Gokú y Tsubasa tomaron una de las rosas que estaban en la mesa y les dieron a sus novias al tiempo que les decían: ¡Te amo¡

Luego de algunos minutos de sonrisas cómplices y tomaditas de mano el par de jovencitos decidieron romper el silencio.

Bailemos, dijeron Gokú y Tsubasa a la vez mirando a sus bellas novias.

Sí, dijeron el par de jovencitas que estaba emocionadas hasta las lágrimas.

Gokú y Tsubasa, se pusieron de pie, tomaron de la mano a sus novias y empezaron a bailar con ellas cerca de la mesa, siendo alumbrados por la luz de las estrellas.

¡Gracias¡ dijeron de repente las chicas mirando a sus novios.

¿Por qué?, preguntaron intrigados los jovencitos.

Por permitirme compartir nuestra felicidad, dijeron el par de jovencitas a la vez mientras colocaban sus cabezas sobre los hombros de sus amados novios al tiempo que estos las acercaban más a ellos.

La felicidad se ha hecho para compartirla mi amor, dijeron a la vez Tsubasa y Gokú mientras depositaban un cálido beso en los cabellos de sus bellas novias.

Y así siguieron los cuatro jovencitos por algunas horas más bailando bajo la luz de las estrellas y disfrutando de su felicidad compartida.

_**FIN**_

_**Nota:**_

_¡Gracias a todas las personas que se den la oportunidad de leer este pequeño one shot crossover con dos de las parejas de anime que más amo¡ lo escribí con mucho cariño para todo aquel que se de la oportunidad de leerlo._

_Les informo a las personas que siguen mi trabajo, que he pasado por una situación muy triste y dolorosa con mi familia, el 6 de Febrero cerca de la media noche y este dolor se incremento mas el pasado 17 de Febrero, este mes se llevo a dos seres muy queridos por mi, mi tia y mi mascotita, pero se que la vida continua, que no se puede estancar a pesar del dolor, se que ellos ya están en un lugar mejor, en donde ya no hay dolor ni sufrimiento y desde allí está velando por cada uno de los miembros de su familia junto a mis abuelitos, también se que ha ellos no les gustaría que los miembros de su familia nos estanquemos en el dolor, por ello decidí que siempre estarán en mi corazón y en mi mente como mis abuelitos, pero hay que seguir adelante, entonces tome la decisión de retomar mis historias en proceso y los proyectos que tenía en mente pues escribir me relaja mucho y me ayuda a sobrellevar las tensiones de la vida diaria, escribir siempre ha sido un mecanismo de defensa mío para liberar tensiones además que me encanta hacerlo. Por ello decidí escribir hace algunos días uno de los proyectos que tenía en mente para "San Valentín", se que la fecha ya pasó, pero a mi no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, siempre trato de concluirlas, y como ya les mencione ya tenia la idea en mente, de este one shot crossovers y de otros que también publique hoy pues quise escribirlo de paso que me distraía un poco, tal vez no me haya quedado como debió quedar, si es así, pido una disculpa por ello._

_Sin más que decirles, me despido de ustedes, que tengan una linda semana._

_Con mucho cariño._

_**PrincesaLirio.**_


End file.
